


Say HEY!!

by Tiam1412



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bad Spelling & Grammar (Maybe), Don't know what I am doing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, don't know what to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiam1412/pseuds/Tiam1412
Summary: You're always the one who doesn't fit in.When you're alive...However, you've found that things change in Hell.You've found yourself a "family". They actually care more about you than your real family.As for who they are?It includes the daughter of Lucifer and her girlfriend, a porn star that is addicted to drugs, an alcoholic with a gambling problem and a sadistic, annoying, demonic Overlord with intensely dangerous abilities...Yeah, and they give off advice far better than your family.The characters belong to Viv.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Say HEY!!

_Heat. The burning heat._  


You can feel your life ebbing, seeping silently away through the fiery flames. And eventually the mourning darkness.  


You just know where you’re going to be, going to end. You’re never someone who’d play by the rules, and so if God exists, you’re definitely going to the only place that he won’t see you.  


Your vision’s melting, slowly shrouded by suffocating darkness.  


Then you see her. Sitting there silently, alone in a soft circle of light. Smiling sadly down at your now horrid form.  


_"My dear."_ She said, _"I’ll always love you."_  


You screamed. No sound came out of your burnt vocal cords, but you opened your mouth and screamed.  


As you plummet down into the deep abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time for me to write this kind of fanfiction.  
> It's for pure entertainment.


End file.
